Be brave baby
by Dauntlessfourevertris
Summary: The war never happened and Tris is pregnant how do people react and what will the baby be like?
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

I am pregnant. I thought as I left the infirmary… how could this happen? Will Tobias be happy? How will Caleb and my parents take the news? Who should I tell first? Will I still be able to work at the tattoo parlor?

These questions just kept going through my mind. I was so confused, so I went by instinct and headed straight to Christiana's apartment.

As soon as Christiana opened the door she knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Tris, is everything ok?"

"Christiana I am pregnant."

Once I said it there was no turning back Christiana screamed and was running around the room like a mad person!

" This is wonderful! I am going to be auntie Christiana! Can I help name it? Does Tobias know? When did you find out? Wait does your mom kn-"

"CHRISTIANA!"

"Oh I am sorry I ramble when I am excited."

"That's fine yes you can help name it, no Tobias doesn't know yet, I found out right before I came here, and no she doesn't know your he first to know" I repeat back to her.

"When are you going to tell Tobias?"

"As soon as he gets home from paintball with Zeke, Peter, and Uriah."

"Ok can I tell Will?" She asks.

"No not yet I will tell everyone at the same time tomorrow at lunch and my family will find out tonight when I go visit them after I talk to Tobias."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"Yeah I guess well I will see you later Chris." I yell as I am walking out the door.

"Alright you to Tris."


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

I had plenty of time to think of what I was going to say when Tobias got home but as soon as he walked through the door I forgot all of it.

"Hello Tris is something wrong you look stressed" he said as he walked over and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Actually I have something to tell you." I say to the love of my life. His face immediately gets serious.

"What is it, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah I know, I have to tell you that …. Umm well I am pregnant."

At first he looked stunned I thought he was mad but then his faced changed to pure happiness. "I am going to be a daddy, Tris this is amazing!"

"Really I thought you would be mad its been two years since initiations but I am only 17 and your 19 I thought you might want to live your life not be held down." I sadly admitted.

"What are you talking about Tris. I love you and that will never change! I am going to love the baby no matter what anybody thinks!"

Tobias POV

Wow I am going to be a father. I will never be anything like my dad I will love the baby and Tris.

"I am going to go tell my family now ok" She says while looking at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Ok Baby do you want me to go with you?" I offered.

"No its ok I can do it how about you tell Zeke we can tell everyone else tomorrow." She responds.

"Alright that's fine." I say.

I am so overcome with joy that I pick her up and spin her around while kissing her on the lips with every ounce of passion I have. We stay like this hugging each other and kissing until we have to come up for air and realize we should probably go and tell our family and friend the good news.

I find Zeke by the chasm and cant help but run up to him and slap him on the back.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Zeke asks obviously very confused.

"Tris is pregnant."

"Good job buddy!" Zeke responds,

We spend about an hour listening to the sounds of the chasm thinking about fatherhood and how great this baby is going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

I decide to tell my parents first guessing they will understand and its considered selfish to disapprove so that will go by quickly but Caleb not so much he will probably start a scene which is the last thing I need.

I knocked on the door of my old home in the Abnegation sector. My mom answered the door. First she was surprised to see me and I understand why my appearance was far from normal. I had my blonde hair up in a ponytail wearing a black tank top with black skinny jeans and my black sparkly combat boots. She gave me a quick glance over and then invited me in. we went straight to the sitting room and we sat down across from each other.

"Is dad here?" I inquired.

"I am afraid not he had some stuff pop up a work. What is that you need my darling daughter?" My mom asked in her parent voice.

"Mom I am here to announce that I am pregnant." I said with a tone in which I meant to sound grown up and responsible but ended up sounding like a teenager mocking her parents.

My mom was shocked but proceeded to say "ardent you a bit young darling? I still support you in all your decisions but your father will not be pleased." She said.

" I know mom and I am sorry. I love you." I said to my mom hoping to score some brownie points because I truly do love my mom and would hate to lose her.

"I understand mistakes happen and I love you to." with that I was of in search of my brother.

PAGE BREAK

I stopped in front of erudite headquarters and thought of what I should say to my older brother. I ultimately chose to wing it and hope he understands. He has never met Tobias unlike my mom who saw him at visiting day during my initiation.

I finally got up enough courage to go inside.

Once I was inside I asked the lady at the front desk what room Caleb Prior was in. she directed me up a flight of stairs and to the left. I Finally found Caleb in the library with his nose in a book.

"Caleb?" I asked trying to get his attention.

"Tris, long time no see, you look well." he said after looking up and then came and hugged me.

"Same to you." I said confused by his traditional way of speaking.

"So what do brings you here Tris?" Asks Caleb.

"Well I came with some news."

"Good or bad news." he asked looking a little worried.

"I guess that depends.. Caleb I a-am p-pregnant." I stammered.

"WHAT! YOUR WAY TO YOUNG FOR THAT TRIS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT! WHO IS THE FATHER I WILL KILL HIM FOR EVER EVEN LOOKING AT MY BABY SISTER!…" he screamed.

I had never seen Caleb so angry and he just kept yelling. I was getting fed up. With one swift movement I punched Caleb square in the lip busting It wide open. He stood there shocked with the blood dripping down his chin.

All the sudden he swung back and slapped me in the face as hard as he could. I looked at him I didn't know this person anymore this was not the Caleb I grew up with. Without a seconds delay he punched we in the nose I heard a crack and then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Tris POV

When I woke up I was in an Erudite hospital and Caleb was watching me as I opened my eyes.

"Nice to see you woke up I bet you will then twice before busting my lip again wont you Beatrice." he says with spite in his voice for a second I thought I saw guilt in his eyes but it was gone so quick I must have imagined it.

"Give me a clear shot trust me I wont think next time I will just not stop." I say.

"What time is it?" I ask the nurse who just came in.

"Its about 10:00 A.M ."

"Oh my gosh I have been here all night!"

"Yes ma'am" she said like that was obvious.

"I am leaving right now!" I yell as a start to unplug the machines.

"I am afraid I canat let you leave , you have a broken bone and a concussion from when you passed out."

I turn to Caleb and see the grin on his face I cant help it I stand up and punch him square in his gut. I hear the nurse gasp but I ijnore her. Once he is doubled over I knee him in the face. He falls back on the floor I kick him in his side. He is not finished though he punches my knee cap and I felt it shatter. I never knew he was that strong. I fell but punched but punched him in the face as soon as I punched him he passed out. I looked at the nurse and said "Please bring me my clothes, I am leaving" she didn't argue this time.

Tobias POV

When Tris did not come back last night I asked around to see if anyone knew where she was. Nobody knew a thing so I assumed she spent the night with her mom or Caleb it could have been really stressful for her. I really got worried when she didn't answer any of my texts. Then even more worried when she was not back at 10:00 A.M the next day Tris would never purposely worry me like this. So I went to her parents house and her mom answered after giving her the whole story she said she left for Caleb's around 9:00 then congratulated me on the baby.

I didn't have time for small talk so I excused myself and headed of towards the erudite headquarters. Once I got there I saw a small blonde girl in black clothing pretty much drag herself out the front door she had a nurse helping her and she had a bandage on her nose one on the back of her head and her knee was wrapped to. It was the love of my life Tris.

I screamed her name and she looked up at me a look of relief on her face she looked at the nurse and nodded. I didn't wait for the nurse to drag her to me I ran and picked her up bridal style realizing she was wincing in pain I looked at the nurse and practically growled at her "What happened!"

Tris looked up at me and said "it wasn't her fault this is Carol she is helping me when I told Caleb what happened he started yelling so I punched him in the lip not hard enough to do any damage but he attacked me anyways."

At that moment I wanted to kill Caleb for doing this to her!

Tris continued " I didn't think he would actually attack me so I wasn't ready to defend myself. Carol said the baby was okay. I have a concussion, my nose is broken, and my knee is shattered. Carol fixed me up enough to get my to the Dauntless infirmary so that they could do the extensive medical treatment."

I looked up at the girl named Carol she looked about our age and was wearing a blue nurses outfit. "Thank you so much for taking care of her. I will be back to finish what was started."

She responded with a smile on her face "oh I think your girlfriend did a fine job of that she got up from the hospital bed the second she woke up and beat that boy bad." She had a think country accent she was probably from amity. Carol seems like an Amity name anyways.

I held Tris all the way to the Dauntless infirmary. Where I called the whole gang over including Christiana, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, and Lynn to make a plan for revenge. Nobody hurts her and gets away with it. NOBODY!


	5. Chapter 5

Tris POV

I woke up yet again in a hospital but this time it was Dauntless. I vaguely remember Tobias finding me with Carol and bringing me here. I can here voices that sounds like my friends so I shout "TOBIAS" I hear some shuffling and some running and then I see him with bags around his eye and a worried look in his eyes come into the room I was in. My heart monitor started going a little faster. "I am glad I still have that effect on you." he says with a cocky grin. "Anyways how are you feeling?" he asks with genuine concern.

"I have a massive head-ache, My right knee feels like a bomb went of under my knee-cap, and my nose is fixed bit its throbbing."

"I am so sorry we are going to make sure he pays for this" He says with determination in his eyes.

"No just forget it he doesn't deserve our time." I tell him.

"Tris, I love you and I cant just let this go, he hurt you and nobody can hurt my girlfriend EVER." he says the last part with so much emotion I cant even repeat it with the same intensity.

"Please don't do anything stupid me and the baby need you."

"Okay Tris I promise I wont do anything stupid."

Tobias POV

I promised Tris that I would not do anything stupid so I had to tell the gang the plan was off. They didn't like that but we all respect Tris' wish's. I knew one thing for sure if I ever saw him I wouldn't try to hold myself back. I made a big decision when she was in the hospital unconscious. I am going to propose. All I know is I want Tris to be my wife. I will stop at nothing to get that but I didn't know how to do it or what kind of ring she would want. So I got inside help. Next thing I know I am talking to Christina inside a jewelry store looking at wedding rings. She is practically jumping from booth to booth looking at different styles and colors every time she see's something she yells my name I probably should have thought this through a little more. Christina didn't disappoint she found the perfect ring for Tris. It had a black center stone and four gray diamonds on the band. It was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN DIVERGETN OR ANY OF THE DIVERGENT CHRACTERS I OWNLY HAVE THIS STORY LINE**

Tris POV

I just got out of the hospital I was in there for a week it was no fun but Tobias was always there. The doctor said I should start showing in about three weeks so I am gonna try and fit as much physical activity as I can in that short time period. Christina is dolling me up for my date with Tobias tonight and I am so excited!

"So what are the plans for tonight and don't act like you don't know because know you do." I tell her.

"I was not going to deny I knew what you guys are doing I am just simply not going to tell you." she said with a huge smirk on her face.

"fine don't tell me!" I said trying to cover up a giggle.

"don't worry I wont now stop moving its hard to do your make-up when you never shut-up." she say's

PAGE BREAK

When Christina is finally done with me I look in the mirror and see how sophisticated she dressed me she put my hair in a curly up-do with do wavy strands hanging down in my face. My make-up was done lightly with just the basics mascara, blush, foundation, and eye shadow. My dress was stunning it was a floor length black slim-fitting gown. It had a slit going from my left thigh going down to the floor it was sleeveless. She topped of the whole look with a pair of black 6 inch stilettos and with my recent knee injury they were near impossible to walk in. before I could say anything Tobias walked through the door wearing a tux and holding a black rose. His hair was combed and styled and his stunning eyes were staring right at me.

"Tobias you look so classy." I struggled to say without running up and kissing him.

"You don't look to bad yourself Tris actually you look stunning!" he seemed to be having trouble speaking himself.

"Well of you guys go have a nice evening you two!" Christina pushed out the door. Tobias took my hand and we started walking to the trains.


	7. Chapter 7

Tris POV

Once we jump on the train, which was exceptionally hard in 6 inch heels, we both sit next to each other and hold hands I notice he is playing with something in the pocket of his blazer I disregard it as a loose thread. We don't talk we were just enjoying each others company. Until he said it was time to get of so we both jumped I noticed immediately were we where going. We where headed to the Ferris Wheel. Once e reached our destination he pulled a picnic basket from behind a bush.

"Here we are." he said looking excited.

"wow the stars are so beautiful!" I exclaimed

"Just like you." he said I noticed we was watching me like if he turned away I would disappear so I turned my head and looked back into his eyes. He leaned in to kiss me and fit his lips with mine. We sat there kissing for what seemed like an hour when he pulled away and helped me stand up.

The next thing he did was very unexpected. He got down on one knee pulled out a beautiful black and gray ring and said "Tris I love you, I love you so much I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You have become my whole world Tris and you made me who I am today and with this baby on the way I want nothing more than for you to become my wife."

All I could say was "Yes Of course Tobias!"

Tobias POV

As soon as she said yes it was like a huge weight was lifted of my shoulders I was going to marry the most amazing girl in the world. I got of my knee put the ring on her finger and kissed her like it was the last time I would ever kiss her. Then we sat and ate, laughed, kissed, and talked until we couldn't anymore.

When we finaly got back we were both very tired so we went to our apartment. We showered and got ready for bed in record tie when we got in bed she curled up and I put my arm around her and that's how we slept all night.


	8. Chapter 8

Tris POV (day before the wedding)

I am freaking out tomorrow is the day I marry Tobias. It is the day I have been waiting for. I cant believe I am going to marry the love of my life! Of course the baby hump makes it a little difficult at times but I am finally starting to show I am about 3 months along and we have decided to keep the gender a secret even from ourselves. Christina and I are going to go shopping in about a week for baby stuff. Me and Tobias are not allowed to see each other till the wedding tomorrow so we have decide to just text.

_How is the baby? _Tobias asks

_Well, good I cant wait till it starts kicking the doctor says in probably a week._

_Have you thought of any names yet?_

_Well if it's a girl I was thinking Paige Lynn Eaton. _

_I like it what about if it's a boy?_

_Well you can decide if it's a boy._

_Ok well what about… oh I got it ! Hunter Carson Eaton?_

_I love it !_

_Well goodnight my love I will see you tomorrow!_

_Goodnight Tobias__J_

Hunter Carson Eaton. I love it! Tobias is staying with Zeke tonight while I get the apartment. We had to get the new family sized apartment for us because the baby would need his or her own room. So I was laying in the bed very aware of the cold and empty sheets beside me. I quickly dozed of and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Page Break!

Tobias POV

Paige Lynn Eaton. It was beautiful. I couldn't wait until this baby was born. I had already decided that I was going to be nothing like my father but his blood ran through me and to be honest I was scared I was going to mess this whole parenting thing up. But Tris is my rock and I know she would never let it get that far. I was sleeping on Zeke's couch because Christina somehow planted a belief in Tris that we couldn't see each other an entire day before the wedding so I had to pack up and get out for the night.

I was not tired and was to nervous and excited about marrying Tris that I just needed to take a walk. So I got up put on the jeans I had been wearing the previous day and walked out. I was not really walking any were in particular but I somehow ended up at the net were I first met Tris the first jumper who happened to be abnegation. I remember seeing the that bundle of gray cloth falling and then grabbing her small hand and her telling me her name was Tris. I knew right then she was something special but never would I have guessed she would one day be my wife and the mother of my unborn child.

"You don't deserve her." I heard a voice say from behind me as I turned around I saw Caleb the one guy I would gladly and with out hesitation throw of the top of a very tall building. And I hate heights. "what are you doing here Caleb" I respond while assessing the situation I realize he is holding a knife. I guess he hasn't figured out how to use a gun.

"oh just protecting my little sister." he says. "PROTECTING! You attacked her and almost put her in a coma! You did that to protect her!".

"you have to do what you have to do" he says very cockily. I think he assumes just because he is holding a sharp object means he has already won.

I quickly lunge at him and grab his wrist and twist it until it breaks and he drops the knife. I kick the knife out of his reach and punch him in the jaw and he drops to the ground sobbing. "Baby." I say as I kick his head and I see him pass out. Everything in me said '_he hurt Tris he tried to kill her. He tried to kill you. So kill him!'_ but I knew that Tris told me not to so I just walked away.

Page Break

When I woke up the news had spread that an Erudite man was found unconscious by the net and Zeke had pretty much figured out it was me when he found out it was Caleb but he knew to keep his mouth shut. I got up and immediately went to get dressed and ready for my big day Zeke had agreed that his apartment would be the guy's zone while mine would be the girls hangout so Uriah, Will and my best man Zeke had already made it a man cave the kitchen counter was covered in hot wings, Dauntless cake, Pizza, and chips and soda's. most of the guys were already dressed and pigging out I decided not to risk getting yelled at by Christina for having stains all over my Tux so I decided to get dressed closer to the actual time.

"Hey dude are you excited!" Uriah calls as soon as he see's me coming.

"I don't know bro I am kind of nervous." I state

"Pansycake! Your marrying Tris dude! All you have to do is say you love her and then say I do and kiss her."

He did make a point its pretty simple why am I nervous "your right Uriah pass me the wings."

Tris's POV

I wake up and Christina, Marlene, and Tori are running around me and Tobias' apartment with make-up, hair accessories, and jewelry. Christina see's that I am awake and quickly alerts the other girls.

"Finally your awake sleepy head we only have 6 hours till you get married get up and take a shower than put on something that is NOT your dress I don't want to accidentally get blush on it or knowing you, muffin crumbs! Then we will do your hair and make-up then each others. We will worry about the dress a little later." she said in rush noticing me hesitation she grabs me arm and drags me into the bathroom. I reluctantly get in the shower and let the hot water run for a little while longer than I should, but its my wedding day I should get a pass.

PAGE BREAK!

As soon as I get out I put on a black T-shirt that says "almost married" ,that I had conveniently purchased the day before, and some black yoga pants. I walked out of the room and was immediately attacked with make-up brushes. Christina told me to sit on the stool she had set up in the middle of my bed room. I sat and waited until they were done doing my cosmetics which seemed like hours. Once Christina had announced they were done I was starving I realized I had not eaten all day so Tori said she would run down to the cafeteria and grab snacks because none of them wanted to risk Tobias being down there. I went into the bathroom to inspect what my friends had done to my face and hair. My make-up was pretty basic I had on a little more foundation and blush on than normal but other than that I had on the traditional eye-liner, mascara, and blood red lipstick. My hair though was amazing it was a traditional Abnegation bun. The had stuck what looked like a cage around the bun. It was black with little black diamonds around it. It looked like a gothic princess crown. It was amazing.

"Do you like it?" I heard Christina say, "I thought you might want to stick with your roots with a little Dauntless twist." My best friend said with a grin.

"I love it Christina its amazing!" I almost yelled at her.

"I am glad Tori just got back with the food lets go eat." I nod my head and we head to the kitchen.

PAGE BREAK!

The wedding starts in 10 minutes I am in my white dress which is the only thing not black clothing I have worn since initiation. My dress is just how I like it. Simple. It is a traditional floor length ball gown. That is slim on my upper body but poofs out around my hip. Christina, Marlene, and Tori are in the black bridesmaids dresses that Christina picked out.

We were all standing out in the hall beside the chasm which is were we decided to have the wedding. Once Uriah came and told us to start the walk we would have to go in and do this thing! "Are you nervous?" asks Marlene. "umm sort of but I am marrying Tobias so the happiness is the biggest emotion in me right now." Before Marlene can say anything else Uriah comes and tells us to be again and then goes back to take his spot besides Zeke at the altar who is Tobias' best man. First to walk in is Tori followed shortly by Marlene then Christina. Then its my turn to go just as I am about to take a step I feel a hand on my arm when I am about to elbow whoever it was I hear his voice. "Don't worry baby girl its your daddy." I turn around to see my dad smiling at me wearing a suit. "I thought you were not coming." I asked. "I couldn't miss my little girls wedding." he said like he was surprised I even thought that. "but who told yo-" I got cut of by my dad saying. "that doesn't matter right now darling its time for you to get married," before I can say anything he grabs my arm and we start walking.

When Tobias saw my father walking in with me his face bent into a grin. He was the one to tell my dad! I will have to thank him for this later. Then his gaze shifts to me and his grin gets wider and I see a tear forming in his eye as he see's the Abnegation bun and Dauntless tiara. It describes us perfectly and then finally as I am about to be at the altar he looks down at my baby bump and the tear he was holding back fall. Zeke looked at his best friend in astonishment I am guessing they have never seen him cry.

As approach the altar My soon to be husband says, " you look amazing." I simply say " so do you. I love you." we both then turn our attention to Max who is the officiator of our wedding it was either him or Eric so it was pretty obvious who we would pick. Once Max has gone through the normal wedding speech of the bravery it takes to make such a commitment we finally get to say our vows they go pretty normal and then he says what Tobias and I have been waiting to hear. "You may now kiss the bride." says Max like it means nothing. But to us its permission to do what we have wanted to this whole time. Tobias looks me in the eyes then starts leaning towards me we close our eyes and our lips fit together like they were made for each other. We pull back and turn around and hold our hands up in a traditional Dauntless gesture. Once everyone stops whooping and hollering I see my mother and father watching me I smile at them and me and Tobias start walking back down the isle to get ready for the Reception.


	9. Chapter 9

Tobias POV

I love Tris. I am so glad to now call her Tris Eaton. While we are walking back to our apartment I feel people watching us so I just hold her hand in silence until we get to apartment. The second we got in the room I cant contain my self anymore I turn to her and bend down to kiss her its not like the kiss we shared earlier this has a lot more passion I can feel her hands on me back and head I rest my hands on her waist I like her bottom lip asking for entry. She parts her lips and our tongues are fighting for dominance. I win and explore her mouth cherishing every inch. When we finally pull back we are both out of breath and late for the reception. Our friends will get a kick out of this one. She goes and freshens up while I attempt to fix the mess the little make out session left on my hair. When we finally get to the pit everyone is already dancing and our friends look at us with knowing smirks. Zeke gives me a thumbs up and I just shake my head and laugh I can feel my cheeks getting red. I look at Tris and she is not showing the least bit of embarrassment she looks up at me and notices that I am blushing. "careful your Abnegation is showing." she says with a smirk. We walk up to our friends and notice Tris's parents are sitting and laughing with Zeke, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Lynn, and Christina. This cant be good. " what are you guys doing?" I ask. "oh Andrew and Natalie were just telling us about Tris growing up. Especially one story when she got her first hair cut." States Uriah with a devilish smile. I look over at tris and she is looking down at the ground. "what did happen?" I ask. Uriah immediately launched into a story about how she was screaming and crying about how she could never be Rapunzel If she had short hair and then she will never find the love of her life. "but looks like hair doesn't matter I found him anyways" I hear my wife's melodic voice say." I look her in the eyes and kiss her right there in front of everybody not caring what they think as I feel my abnegation slipping away. We pull away and everybody is watching us. And we just smile back and start slow dancing with each other, my hands on her waist and hers on my shoulders. The others slowly join us. Christina with will, Marlene with Zeke, and lastly Lynn with Uriah. Then Tris's Parents join in and the whole gang is dancing without a care in the world. that's how the rest of the night went and then me and Tris finally got some privacy at the end of the night. Sadly we couldn't go farther than a hot make-out session due to the baby but just having her as my wife was enough.

Tris POV

As I fell asleep with Tobias that night I felt like everything was complete. I was married to the love of my life and my son or daughter was on there way. Life is good.

PAGE BREAK!

*3 months later*

I woke up with morning sickness… again. I roll out of bed which is exceptionally hard with a stomach the size of a basketball. I waddle to the bathroom bend over and start to throw up after a minute or so I feel large hands on my back and getting my blonde hair out of my face. I finish up and turn around. "I would kiss you but you would not be happy." I say to Tobias. "you brush your teeth and take a shower and then we can carry on when you are cleaned up." he says with a smirk.

When he leaves I brush my teeth and take a shower. Today I have to go see the Doctor because we might have to make the baby come sooner. I hope so I am ready to get this baby out of me I love it and all but geez! even walking is a struggle! When I get out of the bathroom Tobias is waiting for me with a muffin. "lets head down to see Doctor Jeff." Tobias says when he hands me the muffin and kisses me on the forehead. "Alright lets go." Then we walk down to the infirmary.

"Hello Tris how are you doing today?" asks Doctor Jeff politely.

"Very good but I am ready to have this child in my arms other than my stomach." I reply.

"that's understandable." says Doctor Jeff. I was guessing he was Erudite.

"Well lets get started I guess." I said.

"yes, yes, of course come this way both of you. Today were are just going to do the standard check-up." Says the doctor very matter of factly.

He leads us into the maternity room and rubs this blue stuff all over my stomach. Once he is looking at the baby I here "oh my." I immediately start to panic. "what do you mean 'oh my' whats wrong!" I start to yell. Tobias just looks confused. "well it appears you are having twins ." says the doctor. I am stunned, Twins! That means two kids! "Tobias can we know the gender now?" I ask now wanting to know. "of course my love, Doctor you mind telling us the gender of our babies." Tobias asks Jeff. "it appears to be a boy and a girl sir."

PAGE BREAK!

Wow! I am going to have Paige and Hunter! I told Christina and we immediately went shopping for double everything and clothes, for the babies and us. We got back to the room and me and Christina sat our bags down in the bedroom and just when she was about to leave we heard some voices in the kitchen so we went to investigate and I saw the man I hated the most of anybody. There standing in my kitchen was Marcus Eaton.

Tobias POV

After the doctors Tris went to tell Christina the news about the twins and I decided to go home and think about things and get packed up so we could move into a bigger apartment. When I walked through the doors I saw Marcus in my bedroom. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I yell at him. "Just coming to check on my beloved son and his pregnant wife. I was very disappointed when I learned that. Why was I not invited to the wedding or informed of the pregnancy. I am your father after all." he says while smiling. "your not my father and these kids will never know you!" I tell him with authority in my voice. "Kids? More than one. Hmmm interesting." remarks Marcus. Marcus turns around and starts walking towards the kitchen. I follow him not wanting him to mess anything up. "So what gender are my grandkids?" asks Marcus. "You don't have any grandkids!" I yell at him. All of a sudden I here the door open and close. "oh look its my daughter-in-law." says Marcus. He tries to walk out of the kitchen but I stop him. "your not going anywhere near my Tris." I spit back at him my words full of venom. Then Tris and Christina walk through the door Christina didn't know who my da- no I mean Marcus is- no was. But Tris on the other hand knew exactly who he was. As soon as she saw him her fists clenched into little balls and her face bent into a frown. "Its ok Tris I got it under control." I say trying to sound as calm as possible. "No it is not he needs to get out of here!" she yells at him. "alright I sense some hostility I guess I will be on my way." Marcus says. "That sounds good to me." Tris says sarcasm dripping from her voice. Marcus was on his way out when he turns around and punches Tris in the jaw. Before I even know what's going on Christina has him on the ground and is punching him. I go straight to Tris's side and let Christina deal with Marcus. Tris was awake but had a huge bruise on her jaw. Fury was raging through my body and before I even knew what I was doing I turned around pulled Christina off of Marcus and pushed her away. "Take Tris to the infirmary Christina, NOW!" I roared. As soon as Christina and Tris had left I grabbed Marcus by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to his feet. Once he was up all I saw was red. This man hurt my Tris I don't even care what he ever did to me NOBODY hurts Tris! I punched his right cheek which knocked him into the wall. He got back up and came at me randomly swinging I dodged swing after swing until Marcus was exhausted then I swept his feet out from under him he landed flat on his back with the air knocked out of him. I took the chance of him being shocked to kick his ribs and then again and again until I knew he was blacked out. I couldn't kill him. Not because he was my ex-father or because I didn't want to but my kids didn't need a murderer as a father so I just dragged him to the pit and left him there for somebody else to find.

Tris POV

When Marcus punched me I fell to the ground I was in so much shock I didn't know what to do. I couldn't fight back I could barely stand up. I saw Tobias come running for me and Christina beating Marcus. I tried to get up to no avail. Once I hear Tobias yell at Christina to get me to the infirmary I knew what was going to happen when I was gone. And Tobias needed to blow of some steam so I didn't argue when Christina grabbed me and half carried- half dragged me to my feet. From there I could walk and knew that I did not need to go to the infirmary but needed to get out of that apartment when we got out and started walking down the hallway I turned to Christina and stated, "I don't need to go to the infirmary lets head down to the cafeteria I am starved!" Christina doesn't argue and we start headed towards the cafeteria when we see Marcus sitting in the pit I ijnore it and she seems to get the cue too so we both just keep walking. Once we get in the cafeteria I grab a burger and head to the normal table seeing everyone there except for Tobias. That includes Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Zeke, and Will. "Dang Tris what happened to your jaw!" Uriah asks clearly concerned. "well I was walking and got of balance and fell face first into a counter in my kitchen pregnancy isn't as easy as it seems." I respond coolly hoping Christina follows along. "Ha so did you find out the gender of the baby yet I have been dying to know!" says Marlene. "actually yes its one boy and one girl.." seeing all the confused looks I got from my friends I had to specify. " I am having twins." I saw instantly seeing the happy looks. "Wow! Tris that's amazing I guess I can expect a lot of absence at the parlor?" asks Tori I work at the tattoo parlor when I am not doing anything else. "yeah but I will be there when I can." I say trying to mentally come up with a work plan. "hey guys what are we talking about?" asks Tobias who has just joined us at the table. Me and him share a look that says what just happened stays a secret. I will have to talk to Christina later. "About the twins!" Marlene happily explains. "oh yeah we just found that out we were thinking about names we came up with Hunter and Paige." says Tobias. "Really! I think we should all come up with names together those names are soo boring!" Marlene counters. "I guess we can see what we come up with." I say. "What about Ashton for the boy and Ashleigh for the girl?" Uriah adds. I actually really do like those names there very… Dauntless. " I really think those are good names what about you guys?" Christina says. "I love them!" I say with enthusiasm. "Me too." Tobias states sounding very interested. "Then its settled and you guys can pick out the middle names on your own." Zeke says. I think it should be Ashton Andrew Eaton and Ashleigh Marie Eaton.

My babies.


	10. Chapter 10

Tris POV

*3 months later*

I wake up to a sharp pain in my stomach I immediately recognized it as a contraction. Then I fell the wetness in the bed. "Tobias, Tobias wake up WAKE UP." I yell as I lightly slap his shoulder. "wha- what is it Tris." he says not quite awake. "my water just broke!" I say. That woke him up he instantly jumped out of bed helped me get dressed and we grabbed our bags and walked out the door. I had to text Christina.

_Christina! Wake up! _

_U better b dying or having a bby 2 wake me up this early! Wait a sec wasn't 2morrow your due date? HOLY CRAP R U HAVING A BABY I WILL MEET U THE INFIRMARY. _

_Wow… Christina u r something else ._

So once me and Tobias walked in my contractions were about 10 minutes apart. Doctor Jeff came and helped me into the maternity room and hooked me up to the machines. I heard Christina at the front door so I asked Tobias to go get her and when he left the next person to walk in the room was not my husband or my best friend it was my brother Caleb.

"what are you doing here Caleb. As you can see I am not really in the mood to talk."

"oh but I am and I think this is the perfect time."

"Tobias will be here any second!"

"oh don't worry little sister I got that taken care of." as soon as the last word left his mouth I heard Tobias yell in pain.

"what are you doing to him!" I yell at Caleb wanting to strangle him but I couldn't get up so strangling was not particularly on my list of possibilities.

"oh nothing to really hurt just some buddies of mine keeping him far from here." he says with a cocky grin. I remembered that I had my phone next to me on the bed so I discreetly turned it on and texted Uriah.

_URIAH INFIRMARY NOW ,BROTHER HERE, BABIES ON THE WAY, TOBIAS CAPTURED! _

Without waiting for a response I turned my phone off and stuffed it under y pillow.

"So what are you planning on doing?" I asked.

"well first I plan on killing your baby as soon as he or she is born and then you are coming back to erudite with me and are going to be safe from everything."

"the only dangerous thing here is you!" I spit the words at him.

"You say that know but you will thank me later sister."

Doctor Jeff choose that moment to walk in and say "its time to deliver these babies!"

"Babies… interesting." says Caleb

"and who are you sir?" asks doctor jeff.

"her brother." Caleb says with a sweet voice.

Before I could say anything I felt a horrible contraction.

"Looks like its show time!" doctor jeff exclaims' "I need you to push Tris,"

The pain made me forget everything so I pushed and did what I was told until I heard I a little cry. "it's the little girl." doctor jeff explains.

Before I can say anything Caleb grabs my baby girl and cuts her with a knife across her perfect neck. "NNOOOOOOOOO" I yell and that's when Uriah decides to show up he see's the dead baby girl in Caleb's hands and punches him in the face so hard he passes out. I didn't even realize I was crying so hard until Doctor Jeff clears his throat and says "I am soo sorry but we need to deliver the next baby the little boy. Once again like I was a robot I did as I was told while Uriah held my hand and a nurse came in to collect Ashleigh's tiny body. Nobody touched Caleb I had plans for him later. It seemed like hours later I heard it the same little cry as Ashleigh but it was Ashton my baby boy. As soon as he was cleaned up I got to hold him he was perfect and I was never going to let anything happen to him. Uriah wanted to hold him next so after I had very carefully placed him in Uriahs arms I heard a gasp from the doorway. I looked up and saw Tobias. Obviously taking in the scene. Caleb passed out on the floor. Tiny blood splashes beside him and only one baby boy in Uriahs arms. "What happened! Where's Ashleigh!" Tobias says very stunned. Before I could say anything the tears started flowing Tobias came and got on his knee's beside my bed. "Uriah can you tell me what happened out in the hallway please." Tobias say's as he starts to get up from my bedside. "yeah here you can hold Ashton." as they both walk out I decide to take a quick nap and rest because I am exhausted! I close my eyes and dream about my beautiful baby girl. Who will never get to live life.

Tobias POV

When Tris told me to go get Christina I happily agreed I wanted to do anything I could to help her. So I got up and went to the front desk and I saw Christina being dragged unconscious by to men in black shirts and jeans. All of a sudden I felt a something hit me in the head a fell and everything went black.

PAGE BREAK!

I woke up in a room across from Christina who was already awake.

"what's going on Tris is in labor!" I yell at one of the men who is guarding what looks to be a door.

"Caleb wanted to have a chat with your wife." the guard says without looking at me. I heard Christina gasp.

"what is he going to do to her!" Christina asks the warden.

"I don't know miss." Say's the warden.

"OMG, Gabe is that you!" Christina says all of a sudden.

"Yeah that's my name how do you kn- wait Christina!" I am so confused by this. Do they know each other?

"Gabe what are doing this for? The Gabe I know would never do this!" Christina responds to Gabe.

"Well they threatened Kate, my sister, I couldn't let her get hurt." he sadly responds like he is embarrassed.

"if you let us out of here Gabe I swear that we will kill Caleb and Kate will be safe." Christina explains.

"ok but Its only because I owe you one for saving my butt from my parents when I transferred to erudite." he says looking a bit happier.

"oh yeah well we need to hurry please." she says turning on her charm.

"oh yeah of course" he says as he hurriedly unties us and hands me a gun. "be careful out there Chris." Gabe looks at Christina like he wants to kiss her I wonder what the history is between these two but that's for another time. I grab Christina's hand and run as fast as I am. I look at my watch… I have been gone for 4 and half hours. What if I am to late? NO! I refuse to think like that! We run all the way to the infirmary getting lost multiple times on the way apparently we were hidden in a little basement type deal. We get to the infirmary Christina wants to let me go in first I silently thank her. I want to face this alone. I walk in the room and am relieved to see Tris looking tired but alive in the hospital bed. Uriah is holding what I assume to be Ashton and then there's Caleb on the floor passed out. There's blood splatters around him the problem is what I don't see. Ashleigh. "what happened! Where's Ashleigh!" I asked. "Then Tris breaks into sobs adnI know. Ashleigh didn't make it. I go kneel beside her bed and grab her hand "Uriah can you tell me what happened out in the hallway please." I asked. "yeah here you can hold Ashton." he says. He hands me my little boy and am stunned by him. I walk out in the hallway with Uriah admiring this amazing creation. Uriah tells me the whole story including what Caleb did to Ashleigh. I wanted to go in there and kill him but for the same reason I didn't kill Marcus I couldn't. I peaked back into the room and noticed Tris was asleep but Caleb was waking up I looked at Uriah "can you please take Caleb to the training room and lock the door please." I asked with my instructor four voice. "sure" Uriah says with a knowing voice. I went to talk to Doctor Jeff

"I heard what happened to Ashleigh. can I take Ashton and Tris home sir?" I asked sounding desperate.

"Of course I will get you Tris' discharge papers." Doctor Jeff says

"Thank you." I said.

When Jeff walked away I walked to the front of the infirmary to see Christina and tell her what happened but what I saw when I got there made me smile despite the stuff that just happened. Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, Tori, Will, Christina, Natalie Prior, and Andrew Prior were all sitting in the waiting room. When they saw me with Ashton they all got up to come say hi and meet the new baby when they asked about Ashleigh I told them the whole story and everyone's smiles faded. "Oh my god! Tobias I am soo sorry!" Christina exclaims. Tris' parents look very sad that they never get to meet there deceased grand-daughter. Natalie asked to hold Ashton and I handed him to her. I left the gang and Tris' parents to play with Ashton while I went to check on Tris. When I got in there she was in the bed awake and sobbing. Caleb had already been removed and the blood cleaned up but the memories of what had happened in this room where still very vivid. "Don't cry Tris its ok know we just need to focus on Ashton and giving him a good life." I said trying to calm down my beautiful wife. "I AM GOING TO KILL HIM." she says I knew she was talking about Caleb and I knew what she was feeling because I felt the same way. "you know what I have him locked into the training room lets go pay him a visit." at that she perks up a little I can still said she is sad but she is coping. I help her get up and get dressed while I fill out the discharge papers which I have memorized since knowing Tris.

PAGE BREAK!

We finally got home after Ashton got to meet everyone and its time to feed Ashton…. Again. Tris takes him into his nursery room which had a now unneeded pink crib. Seeing that crib just made what I had to do next that much easier. "Hey Tris I am going to pay Caleb a visit ok?" I say to Tris as she feeds Ashton. "Alright I don't ever want to see his face again anyways." she says hate dripping from her words. I leave the apartment and head toward the training room. Once I get inside I grab a knife and head toward the corner of the room where I see Caleb. "Hello Caleb." I say. He turns around knowing what's about to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Tobias POV

I saw him turn to me and he knew what was about to happen once he saw the knife. Although I didn't want Ashton to live life what a murderer as a father I also didn't want him to be in danger. Caleb stood up and attempted to run to the door I threw the knife and it hit him directly in the back. I grabbed another and walked up to him. I slit his throat just like what he did to my little girl. I left him there to bleed out.

Once I got to the apartment I saw Ashton asleep in his blue crib and Tris asleep in our bed. This is what I want to come home to everyday. My beautiful wife and my brave baby.

PAGE BREAK!

*10 years later*

I come home and see Ashton playing with one of his friends Jacob. "Hi Ash I am home" I call to him from the kitchen. "Oh hey daddy can I spend the night with Jacob tonight please?" asks Ash. "your going to have to ask your mom buddy." I respond. "mommy said to ask you she didn't care." Ash says very confused. "Alright Ash you can go but your grandparents are coming to visit you tomorrow for your 10th birthday so be back by noon." I reply. "yay! Ok I will go get my stuff for tonight." Ash yells as he runs back to his room. "don't forget your toothbrush!" I hear Tris call from the bedroom. As I hear her sweet voice I head towards our room and I see her sitting on the bed with some laundry. "Need some help?" I grab some clothes before she has a chance to respond knowing she will tell me to go rest. "its fine baby I got it if you want to go eat or something." she replies. She has not left all of her selflessness in Abnegation. "no its ok I can help its really no bother." I counter hoping she wont argue again. "Alright." she responds to me, "Tobias what if Ashton is divergent?" she asked I can clearly tell she is very worried. "than I will protect him." I say without skipping a beat. "I know you will but if he transfers than we cant."

"if he transfers I will find someone with in that faction to watch him." I say

"oh" she says still very worried for our son.

"on a better note we are all alone tonight." I say smirking at her.

"hmm I wonder what we should do maybe dishes followed by more laundry and then we can clean Ashton's room! And then to top it all of go pick out stuff for his birthday." she says noticing my obvious disappointment. "hey sorry bud this is what you signed up for when you have kids but maybe when we get home we can have a little fun." she says finally returning the smirk.

"alright how about this I will clean the dishes and Ashton's room and you finish up all the laundry then get the stuff for his birthday!" I try to sound excited and probably sound really bored.

"alright then meet up here when were done." she says trying the same thing I did but sounding bored as well.

I decided to head to Ashton's room first. He isn't generally a messy kid so I figured I could knock it out pretty quick. I was correct when I walked in there was some clothes on the floor a notebook and some crayons and pencils. Other than that all I had to do was pick those up and make his bed. I put the clothes neatly in his drawer and went to put the crayons and pencils on his desk. When I went to grab the notebook I noticed what was written in it

_Hi Ashton this is Savana I am writing you a note in your notebook so when you get home you can read it HAPPY BIRTHDAY I hope we are friends forever! -Savana Broyles _

As soon as I see it I want to meet this mysterious little girl. I grab the notebook and put it on Ashton's desk. I decided to tell Tris later tonight. The rest of the night went pretty normal I did all the chores and when we met later that night to after the chores we didn't do much but kiss and lay down together. But just being with her was enough. Once we were laying in the bed I decided to tell her about Savana's note in Ash's notebook. "Tris I saw a little girl named Savana left a note for Ash in his notebook saying happy birthday and she hoped they would always be friends." I said to Tris. "awe that's adorable." Tris says. And with that we fall asleep. She is curled up and I have my arms protectively around her.

Tris POV

Before the party I decide to go find this Savana girl and invite her to Ash's party. I went to find Ash's teacher Neferet (for anybody who reads house of night novels.) I found her in the classroom. "hello Neferet um I came to ask you Savana Broyles contact information." I asked her. "oh Savana the Dauntless child?" she asks. "yes the Dauntless child." I said. "I am sorry we also have an amity girl named Savana as well. I should have known you were asking about the Dauntless one she looks just like you." says Neferet. Looks like me? Why would she look like me?

"What do you mean she looks like me?"

"well she is a spitting image of you. She has the same blue-gray eyes and blonde hair. She also has your attitude stubborn and curious yet amazingly smart and selfless and the bravest Dauntless child I have ever seen." says Neferet obviously proud of her student.

"ok well can I just get an address please I was going to invite her to Ash's party." I say still confused by the description Neferet gave me.

"oh of course." she says as she hands me a slip of paper with an adress that's right down the hall from me.

"thank you" I call as I walk out the door and towards Savana's house.

Page break!

I arrive at Savana's house and knock on the door. A handsome man with dark brown hair and brown eyes opens the door. "hello can I help you." the man say's with a charming smile. "are you Savana's father?" I ask. "no actually I am her mother." he says in a mock feminine voice. I laughed at the mans humor. "yes I am her father." he says laughing a little himself. " oh well she is friends with my son Ash and I wanted to know if she wanted to come to his party?" I ask him. "well actually her birthday is today as well and she is having it at the lazer tag arena by the pit." he says.

"oh that's were Ash's party is gonna be. They said another party was going on right at the same time as us what a funny coincidence." I said genuinely surprised.

"well I guess I will see you there?" he said with a grin.

"yeah I guess so" after I said that I little girl comes up behind him.

"Daddy can I go to the pit early and hang out with some friends please?" the little girl asked. The little girl who I assumed was Savana was a mirror like image of me. She had long blonde hair that went down to her waist and beautiful blue-gray eyes. She had on a pink choker that covered the middle of her neck that didn't go with her cute blue dress at all. I was so stunned I just turned around and walked away. I didn't know what to say. I wonder where she got her blonde hair and blue eyes from. Her dad had brown hair and eyes. Its probably from her mom. What a coincidence that her and Ash had the same birthday. I got home and saw Tobias putting Ash's birthday present in a bag. We got him a new RC car since he drove his last one into the chasm on accident. I told him then whole story about Savana and when I was done he said it was strange and went back to his wrapping. I decided to go get Ash from his friends house.

I got there and picked him up on the way home I decided to talk to him about Savana. "So Ash I here you have a friend Savana." I say to him to spark up conversation.

"oh yeah she is awesome!" he says with his too cute little kid voice.

"Tell me about her." I ask trying to get any information I can.

"well her mommy died a year ago. She was adopted. She wears those thick necklace thingys everyday. What are those called mommy?" he asks.

"chokers baby keep going." I say suddenly very curious.

"well she has the same birthday as me. She also loves the color blue. She hates wearing dresses but her mommy use to make her and know that her mommy died she wears them anyways." he says.

I am suddenly absorbed in thought. This is to much. She looks just like me and has Tobias' hooked nose. She has the same birthday as Ash. She was adopted. She covers something on her neck everyday with a choker. This little girl could be my missing baby girl Ashleigh. NO! don't think like that Tris! Ashleigh died Caleb killed her! But what if he didn't what if she survived and nobody told me! What if Savana is Ashleigh.


	12. Chapter 12

**Let me clear some stuff up first of Tris is 27 and Tobias is 29 and Ash is 10. I do also take ideas if you have an idea for the next couple chapters PM me and I promise I will respond. Thank you guys so much for reading this it means so much to me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own a poster of Jennifer Lawrence that is the extent of my possessions therefore I don't own Divergent, Insurgent, or Allegiant.**

Tobias POV

Tris told me about this girl Savana and I immediately thought back to my little girl who I never got to meet, who I never got to hold or see grow up, or watch laugh or cry. My beautiful baby girl who I will never get to know. Maybe this is my chance to. What if this little girl was mine. And she didn't really die. What if Ashleigh didn't really die. What if she survived and nobody told us. I tried to stop thinking about it because I didn't want to be disappointed if its not really her.

I just couldn't keep confusing myself so I wrote a note for Tris telling her where I would be. I walked out the door and started to walk it seemed like hours lost in my own thought until I arrived at the infirmary. I walked straight to the front desk.

"Hello sir may I help you?" the lady asked politely.

"Yes Ma'am I would like to look at some adoption records from 10 years ago please." I asked as she gave me a quizzical look.

"Sir may I ask why?" she asked curiosity getting the best of her.

What was I supposed to say 'yeah well my daughter who was killed minutes after her birth by her uncle has suddenly turned up and has befriended her twin unknowingly and I just would like to know how she survived her throat being slit.' so I improvised. "just memories you know" I say hoping she wont question me much longer. I was in luck and she started clicking on her keyboard. "Name of the child please." she asks. "Savana Broyles." I say nervous and excited about what she will say. She starts to read something on the computer screen with a concerned look. "poor child" she whispers. "what do you mean, 'poor child.'" I ask. "well her records show her throat was cut shortly after birth by an unknown person. Then she was dead but came back to life. Nobody could find her birth parents so they gave her up for adoption. Her adopted mother died when she was 8 and her birthday is today she is turning 10. She is a walking miracle." the front desk lady says obviously sad for the little girl. "Oh my god!" I say earning looks from everyone in the waiting room. "sir what's the problem?" she asks. I don't even answer her I just turn around and run to the house. On the way I bump into Zeke. "woah dude whats the problem I havent seen you run this fast since Ash was dared to hang of the rails on the chasm." says Zeke. I remember that time clearly.

*que flashback*

Ash was about 7. Him and some of his friends were playing truth or dare. Somebody Dared Ash to hang of the rails of the chasm and being the fearless little boy he is he did it. Then he couldn't pull himself back over. I was working in the control room and happened to glance over at the pit and saw my son dangling and screaming over the Chasm. I got up and ran to get him of the rails while screaming at his friends for daring him to do such a stupid thing.

*end of flashback*

"Well actually I just found out Ashleigh isn't dead and her new name is Savana and she lives down the hall from me." I said in a hurry.

"Wow dude that's pretty umm crazy. I want to come meet my niece!" Zeke says getting excited.

"alright but I haven't told Tris or Savana/Ashleigh's parents yet. You and I are the only ones that know." I say.

"even better! I want to see Tris' reaction." says Zeke very excited now.

"Alright lets go" I say the rest of the way home we walk In silence lost in our own thoughts.

We finally get to my apartment I go inside and see Tris sitting at the kitchen table sipping a coffee and Ash is playing with his lego's. "hey Tris I need to talk to you do mind stepping out in the hallway with me please." I ask her. "Actually yeah I have some thing to tell you as well." She responds.

As we step out in the hall she starts to speak "I think Savana maybe Ashleigh!" she blurts out.

"I kind of already figured that out I went and checked out the adoption records… Tris, Savana is for sure Ashleigh." I said it finally registered for her and a single tear shed and rolled down her cheek. I pulled her by her waist to me and wrapped my arms around her tiny shoulders as I felt her small arms entwine themselves around my waist. When I looked up and noticed Zeke looking uncomfortable. He darted into our apartment and shut the door to watch Ash. I pulled back from Tris and bent down to give her a passionate kiss. Our lips just fitted together perfectly. We stood there in the hallway kissing for a couple minutes before we pulled apart. We walked into our apartment to get ready for the party when I would finally get to meet my little girl.

**Tris POV **

Savana is Ashleigh. Ashleigh never died. My baby girl got to grow up! I was overjoyed and couldn't wait to be at the party to talk to her father and actually talk to Ashle- Savana. Her name is Savana now. When me and Tobias kissed I felt 16 again. We have not kissed like that in a long time. When we got back in the apartment we had only 20 minutes until we had to be at the laser tag place. So I grabbed Ash's birthday present and told Ash to go tell his father we will meet him there. Once were out the door I feel the nervousness flood through me. What if Savana's dad doesn't want us in her life. What if Savana hates me. By the time we got to the laser tag arena I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Christina right in front of me. "Tris what's wrong you look worried." so I went through the whole Savana story for what seemed like the thousandth time. When I am done she looks excited and very happy. "well where is she! I have to meet her!" Christina says. "well actually she doesn't know and neither does her dad." I tell her. "oh well then lets go tell them." she exclaims. "Lets wait for To-four." I almost slip and say his name. "what are we waiting on me for?" I spin around at the deep voice I have grown to love. I am greeted by his amazing deep-blue eyes he leans down and fit our lips together his hands around my waist and mine tangled in his dark hair. "EEEEWWWWW" I hear Ash say. Me and Tobias break apart and laugh. Tobias turns around to Ash and says "Your turn!" Ash's eyes get huge he screams and turns around to run but we all know Tobias is faster. Tobias runs after him and grabs his waist lifts up side down and blows on his stomach making farting noises. Ash is giggling uncontrollably and when Tobias finally lets him down Ash runs behind me still laughing. I hear a deep laugh that I vaguely remember from somewhere and I turn around and see a little blonde girl with a pink choker on and blue eyes round the corner. Its my daughter.

**HAHAHA hoped you guys like it! I am going to do something a little different ok. I am going to give you a little riddle the first 3 people to get the right answer AND an explanation for why its right get to give and idea that I will use in the story. Without further ado THE RIDDLE :**

**There once was a round castle in the middle of nowhere. On the day of a banquet the king was bruttaly murdered. The Maid said she was cleaning the plates for the banquet. The cook said he was cooking the chicken for the banquet. The butler said he was dusting the corners of the castle for the banquet. Who killed the king?**

**So there you go write a review with the correct answer AND an explanation! **

**-MRT**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys so I had some good ideas from you guys who won the contest and I am going to incorporate one of them actually two people suggested it so I am going to incorporate those ideas O.o **

**I Hope you guys like this chapter so here ya go! **

Tobias POV

I put down Ash after spinning and tickling him and he went and hid behind Tris who was also laughing I heard a laugh a unfamiliar laugh and then Tris immediately tensed up and turned around then coming around the corner I saw the most beautiful little girl come around the corner. She was wearing a blue dress and a pink choker. She had shocking ice blue eyes. She was petite and had a hooked nose. She had amazing blonde hair that went to her waist there was no doubt in my mind that this little girl was my daughter. She came around the corner and went to hug Ash. Me and Tris just stood awestruck at this little girl who we thought was dead for 10 years. "hi Ash!" Savana said with so much enthusiasm. "Savana! Hi happy birthday!" Ash said back matching Savana's emotion. They looked so much alike it was weird at first. "Tris how are you?" says a man who I assume to be Savana's adoption father. He leans down and hugs Tris his arms wrap around small waist. He untangles his arms and stands up straight again. I am taller than him by about 3 inches. "what is your name?" I say trying to sound intimidating as I wrap my arm possessively around Tris' shoulder to send him the message to stay away from her. "My name is Josh." he says. "Daddy me and Ash are going inside to play with our friends ok." Savana says as she drags Ashton into the laser tag arena. "she doesn't really ask me much she really just tells me before she does it. And half the time she doesn't even do that. If I tell her no she normally does it anyways. There's no doubt in my mind she is dauntless." Josh says. "That sounds like some one I know." I say looking at Tris. She looks up at me and blushes when she realizes I am talking about her. "By the way there is something we have to talk to you about." I say suddenly getting serious. "and what would that be?" he asks. "well Savana is adopted right." I ask. "yes she is." he responds. "well I went to check out the adoption records today and found out Savana is actually Ashton's twin and our daughter." I say wondering what his response is going to be. "oh.. Are you going to try and take her from me? Because personally I wasn't there when all that happened and later your going to have to explain how she got her throat cut. But still its horrible how anybody could let there child be injured like that and then just ditch her!" he says anger dripping of every word he says. "your right you weren't there and you wouldn't understand unless you were. We were told she was dead! I was held hostage while her uncle cut her throat and was beaten to a pulp by my best friend!" I yelled at him. "oh, well what do you want to do?" he asks obviously nervous by my sudden outburst. "we just want to be apart of her lives. She can still live with you but we would like to help in any way." Tris tells Josh. "That is perfect! Actually I have been thinking Savana is going to need a mom. In her teenage years you know." He says looking at Tris. "yay! Are we going to tell her today?" Tris says getting excited. "yeah sure.. We can tell Ash today to." Josh says. We all start to walk into the laser tag arena ready to tell Ash and Savana.

**Tris POV **

I am ready to get to hold my little girl and for her to know who I am. We walk into the arena and I see Ash and Savana suiting up to go in the arena. We decide to tell them when they come out. There are 4 people on each team Ash and Savana decided to go on different teams Savana's team is all girls and Ash's team is all boys. It's a battle of the gender's. Ash's team is consists of Uriah, Zeke, and will. Savana's team has Marlene, Christina, and Lynn. They all walk in letting the birthday kids be team captains. Ash does what he always does he tells Zeke to run out in the open and create a distraction while Uriah and Will run around the outside of the arena and come up behind Savana's team. Then Ash protects the base. Savana decides to have her team hide and wait. I thought that Ash was going to win because he had a plan while the girls where just sitting there. Zeke was in the middle of the court screaming "come at me you Pansycakes!" when the girls where not paying attention and watching Zeke Uriah comes up behind the girls all at once Zeke was shot but none of the girls moved and then Uriah and Will where shot as well. That's when I see Savana hiding on top of a column looking for Ash. "Four look on top of that column!" I say. "oh nice she really is your daughter." he said referring to me climbing the ferris wheel to win capture the flag during initiation. She spots Ash and takes aim. Ash was looking around. And spots her then gasps. He ducks but not fast enough she shoots and his vest starts beeping the lights come on. Marlene, Christina, Lynn, Ash, Zeke, Uriah, and will walk out of the arena when I look inside the arena to find Savana she is on the floor beside the column shaking and having a spasm on the ground. I see Josh running towards her and the next thing I know me and four are running as well. When we get to her I see Josh pull out a syringe and plunge it deep onto her arm. She instantly stops moving and slowly opens her eyes and starts sobbing with her head in Josh's shoulder. "its alright baby girl, your okay I promise." Josh tells Savana he looks at us with an apologetic look. Savana calms down and asks if she can stay at the party if she is careful. "yes baby girl that's alright but be careful and if you feel light headed or dizzy yell for me." he tells her as she runs of to Ash who was staring awestruck as soon as she gets to him he pulls her into a great big hug she puts her head in his shoulder and he wrapped his small arms around her neck. "its okay Savana your best friend is here I will fight of the meanies." I hear Ash whisper into her hair. "WHAT WAS THAT!" Tobias says obviously very nervous or is that anger I hear in his voice. "Okay well when she was cut as a baby she lost a lot of blood and was apparently dropped she had some brain damage and if there is a lot of flashing lights or she gets very upset confused or nervous she will have a seizure she also has some short term memory loss. Like little things such as if I ask her what she had for breakfast she couldn't tell you or if you ask what she learned in school she also can only tell you one or two things. It will also happen if she is to excited or shocked. She has also had hallucinations before but those are very rare and has only happened 4 times when her mom died she would wake up and cower in a corner screaming that her mom had come back to get her. She has to take pills everyday and if she has a seizure or as she calls them the meanies I have to give her this shot." when I finished I realize the full reality of the situation. I could hear Ash still trying to comfort Savana over by the tables all of my friends are standing in the party room waiting to hear how Savana is. "how often does she have these episodes?" I find myself asking. "about once or twice a day. Her teacher has some of the shots as well so that when it happens there she is ready. She isn't allowed to stay over at anyone's house except her uncle. He knows about her situation. He loves her more than anyone else. Other than me of course." he says. "okay well lets go tell her about us and try and keep it as short as possible. So she doesn't get any episodes" Tobias says. "alright lets go tell her before her uncle gets here so she can tell him." he says. We walk over to where Savana and Ash or sitting holding hands with her head on his shoulder. I couldn't help the grin from sneaking onto my face. We walk up to them and Savana and Ash look up at us. "hey noodle we need to talk." he said using what I am guessing is her nickname. "ok daddy, what do you want to talk about?" she asks I could see Tobias cringe out of the corner of my eye when she called Josh daddy. "ok well baby you know how I told you that your adopted?" he asks.

"Yes I remember, are these my real parents?" she asks pointing to me and Tobias. Everybody is shocked to hear her come out with it like that with no shock or anything in her voice.

"yes baby its true. How did you come up with that so fast?" he asks.

"Well I look just like her, me and Ash look alike and have the same birthday so we must be twins, and I have his nose." she says pointing to Tobias.

"Well Savana its true I am your mother and this is your father. Ash is your brother. That does not mean you have to leave your father though." I say.

"this is awesome I have wanted a mom since my mom died this will be amazing! And Ash is my brother!" she says getting very excited.

"Yeah I am your brother now and your going to have to calm down Vana or the meanies will come back and I will have to fight them again." he says I am surprised at how protective and brotherly he sounds.

"ok Ash." she says as she starts taking some deep breathes.

"well that went a lot easier than I thought it would." Tobias whispers to me. I nod and watch the twins sitting on the bench together. Savana looks up and smiles "Uncle Peter!" she yells and runs toward the man in the doorway he leans down and picks her up and then spins her around in circles. "hey noodle happy birthday!" Peter says I am frozen I cant move think or even talk. Its Peter the one that was in my initiation class he stops spinning Savana and puts her on the ground she comes running over to me and Tobias she grabs our hands and leads us towards Peter as soon as Peter see's me a look of disgust crosses his face. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tobias tense up. "Hey uncle Peter these are my birth parents!" She says. "I am happy for you noodle" He says looking at her and his face changing from disgust to love. Like he was looking at the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Maybe he does have a heart after all. "How about you go hang with Ash and I will talk to Tris and Four." he says. "okay." she says walking away. "Peter I didn't know you had a brother." I said. "yeah I don't talk about Josh. He was a goody-two shoes I always thought he belonged in abnegation." says Peter. "oh." I said not knowing where this conversation is going. "so your Savana's Parents?" he asks. "yeah we are." I hear Tobias say beside me with a hint of anger at the edges of what he said.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness Tris and I am not going to ask it of you but for Noodle I just want to put all the past behind us. Savana needs us all to be there for her and we cant do that if were fighting all the time." peter says.

"you really do care about Savana don't you?" I ask knowing the Peter I used to know would never try to ask this.

"I don't just care about her. Savana is my world. I love her more than anything I have ever had or known. She changed me the day she was adopted. I gave up all the bad and evil I had inside and I let her love fill those empty spaces. I would give her the sun and stars if she wanted them." he says with so much emotion I almost cry. He seems so protective of her.

"wow Peter." is all I say its all I can.


	14. Chapter 14

**Savana's POV**

I have a new mommy. I loved my old mom but she is gone and I have to be strong she would want this for me. I hope. Ash has been really nice lately. He helps me keep my emotions in check so that the meanies don't come back. He is my brother. I knew we would always be best friends know its just official. Uncle Peter seems to know Tris and Four. Or Mom and Dad I haven't figured out what to call them yet. Me and Ash walk into the party room to see three girls and three boys watching me. Ash told me there names but I forgot I think one was Zeke but I don't know which one. I seem to forget a lot of things daddy said it was because I was a silly baby and hurt my head. I found out later somebody tried to kill me when I was born. When I walked in I whispered to Ash that I had forgotten there names so he introduced them all to me again. "This is Zeke and Uriah they are brothers and This is Will. This is Christina, Marlene, and Lynn." he said pointing to everyone. I guessed that Will and Christina were dating buy the way they acted around each other and the same for Uriah and Marlene. Lynn and Zeke just stood by themselves watching me and Ash.

The party went by normally with nothing interesting happening. After the party daddy took me back home. "daddy can I go for a walk to the pit and back to think?" I asked hoping he would get the hint. "yes baby that's fine just be back before 9:00" he said I nod and ran out the door. I started walking down towards the pit when I saw Uncle Peter. "Uncle Peter!" I yelled he turned around and smiled at me while running and picking me up to spin me around. "what are you doing out here all alone noodle." he asked using the nick name he gave me when I was a baby because I would wiggle like a noodle when I danced. "I told daddy that I needed to think." I told him. He set me back down on the ground. "well I will leave you to that noodle if you need me you know where to find me." he said. I nodded and ran of.

I was walking to the pit and heard Ash behind me. "Savana! What are you doing out here?" he asked I gave him the same answer I gave Peter and my Dad. We sat in silence for a minute I put my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. It felt normal. Suddenly we heard someone clearing there throat behind me and then I felt a hand cover my mouth and I saw one cover Ash's mouth to. I turned around to see two men. Both were dressed in Dauntless clothing but obviously not from this faction. The largest man had the same eyes as four. The other had the same eyes as Tris. "Caleb grab the boy I will get the girl keep him quiet and follow me." the larger man says.

"Marcus how do you know this is the right girl?" I hear the guy named Caleb say.

"look at her she is a mirror image of Tris." Marcus says.

I attempt to scream but am cut of by Marcus when he slaps me I start to cry but I have to fight of the meanies. Ash see's whats going on with me and tries to get Calebs attention. Caleb notices and says. "alright Ashton I am going to take my hand of your mouth for you to tell me but if you try to scream you will pay." he says while taking his hand of Ash's mouth. "she has brain damage if you shock her or make any feeling to strong she will have to fight the meanies or have a seizure her medicine is in the apartment." Ash says in a rush. As soon as the last word leaves his mouth I feel myself loosing against the meanies and I lose control of my muscles. It is the scariest feeling in the world. My body keeps shaking and having spasms until I black out.

**ASHTONS POV**

As soon as I saw Savana pass out I panicked. I stood up from Caleb's hold and grabbed Savana I didn't try to run I just held her to me. So that Marcus and Caleb couldn't hurt her. Marcus grabbed me and carried us out to the trains. I held Savana the whole way. We finally arrived somewhere I have never been. He tried to take Savana from me and I bit his hand. He smacked me across the face and I just held Savana tighter. "I am not going to let her go!" I yell at him. "fine do you know the medicine she uses" Caleb asks the way he talks I am guessing he is an Erudite. "No I don't." I say wishing I had paid more attention to it. "I know what it is Marcus I will be back." he says to Marcus. Me, Savana, and Marcus walk into an Abnegation home he leads us down to the basement and shoves us into a little room and shuts the door. I hear a lock click. I look around the room and see a single light in the middle of the room hanging from the ceiling just low enough I could pull the string to turn it on and of if I am on my tippy-toes. I see a small mattress on the floor in the corner with two blankets folded neatly sitting on it. Theres also a small wooden chair on the corner opposite of the bed. I walk towards the bed and lay Savana down on it realizing how tired my arms are from carrying her here. I cover her up with both blankets then lay down beside her. Then I look over at her peaceful face and realize that there is blood on her head from where she blacked out and fell I took off my shirt and put pressure on the cut. Luckily it wasn't to deep and the bleeding stopped I left my shirt behind her head to act as a pillow. I wrapped my arm around her tiny stomach and fell asleep determined to keep my sister safe.

**JOSH POV**

Its 9:30 and Savana is not back yet. I called Peter to see if he saw her and he said he did but that she went towards the pit around 8:45. Savana is always on time when I ask her to be. I wonder what's keeping her so I decided to go look for her. I thought she might go to Tris and Fours house so I head there first. Tris opens the door. "Tris have you seen Savana she was suppose to be back at 9:00." I told her. "no I haven't seen her but Ash is gone to Tobias just left to find him. I am sure they are both together." she says I feel a little bit better. "well I am going to head back out and keep looking." I say just as I hear Four barreling down the hallway. "THE CAMERAS SHOW THAT TWO MEN CAME UP BEHIND THE TWINS SAVANA GOT SMACKED AND HAD A SEIZURE ASH STOOD UP FOR HER AND HELD HER ALL THE WAY OUT OF THE BUILDING IT DOESN'T SHOW WHO THEY ARE OR WHERE THEY WENT!" Four yells. My heart drops. I see Tris start to run into her house and grab her phone she calls everyone she knows. I called peter.

_Peter! _I yelled into the phone.

_What's up did you find Savana?_

_The opposite two men kidnapped her and Ash she had a seizure and hit her head. Ash carried her and some man carried Ash all the way out we don't know who the men were or where they went._

_WHERE ARE YOU I AM COMING! WE ARE GOING TO FIND HER AND I AM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER IT IS THAT TOOK HER! _

_I am at Tris and Fours apartment. _

Once we hang up Tris and Fours apartment is already filled of angry people. I see Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Will, Uriah, and Zeke. Finally Peter arrives and Four starts the meeting. "alright we all know what went down. We are going to get them out of there! Here is the plan we will split up into teams! Peter and Josh, Zeke and I, Tris and Cristina, Will and Uriah, Marlene and Lynn and Shauna. Peter and Josh check the Dauntless compound! Zeke and I will look into abnegation. Christina and Tris you check Erudite. Will and Uriah you look into Candor. Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna we don't need to check amity so you look into the government building and the factionless area. Get to work!" I look at Peter and for the first time in his life he looks scared. I grab his arm and drag him out lets just start looking.

PAGE BREAK!

Its 1:30 A.M and all we have found is a ring behind the bench the twins got snatched from sitting next to Savana's blood from where she fell. Me and Peter go back to my apartment we sit on the couch and make up plans to find Savana. So far we have aimlessly walk around until we see something. We decide to head over to Tris' apartment to see what the others found when we got there everyone else was already there and in heated arguments. "what do we do now?" I hear Zeke asked. "well lets go ahead and share our results" Tris says. "The dauntless group go first." I am about to tell them about the ring when Peter interupts me. "We didn't find anything." he says I look at him and he just looks away. "ok candor people" Tris moves on. "we didn't find anything either." says Uriah. "Factionless group?" Tris asks. "Zip, Zilch, Nada." says Marlene. "Abnegation?" Tris asks loosing hope by the group. "We found some blood on the street in front of an abandoned house we looked in the house but found nothing." Says Tobias. "I think we should look back into that tonight." Tris said. "lastly Christina and I looked into the medical records and a full box of the medicine Savana uses for her brain damage was taken saying it was an experiment about an hour after they were abducted." she says. Which means an erudite could have taken them." when she said that I could tell her and Tobias weren't saying something. "what aren't you telling us?" I asked. "honestly the guy who tried to kill Savana at birth was an erudite. But it couldn't be him we saw him die." said Tris. "you saw Savana die to and here she is." I say. "point Taken." Tris said. "while where pointing fingers we all know you and Peter are hiding something the way Peter looked away." she said. She is smarter then she looks. "We found a ring beside Savana's blood stain." I say. Peter glares at me but she is my daughter and if they can help me find her I am going to give them everything I can. "where is it?" asks Four. I pull it out of my pocket and hand it to him he gasps. "what is it?" I ask. " It's Marcus Eatons." he says. "how do you know that?" asks Peter. Four glares at him. If looks could kill Peter would be six feet under. "I just do." he says. Everyone shuts up. "well what are we waiting for I am ready to get my Niece and Nephew back." Uriah calls.

PAGE BREAK

We jump of the train in the abnegation sector. Four and Tris look like they know where they are heading. I wonder if they where abnegation before Dauntless. I immediately push that thought away they where both so Dauntless I cant imagine them anywhere else. We end up at some abnegation house that I am guessing is owned by Marcus we barge through the front door and nobodies there. We search through the house and find nobody is there at all.

We all head back to the compound to sleep but nobody really slept.

**SAVANA POV**

I woke up and saw Caleb hanging over me with a syringe and Ash tied to a wooden chair on the other side of the room. "glad to see your awake. Marcus has to work today so I will be watching you guys. Marcus will watch you tomorrow when I am at work. It will work like that back and forth." Caleb says with a wicked grin.

"So what are we going to do today?" I ask.

"well Ash over here deserves punishment for disobeying yesterday." Caleb said walking over to the chair Ash is tied up in. I calmed myself down by taking a quick breathe so the meanies couldn't get me. Then Caleb got to Ash and slapped him across the face, _hard._ I couldn't let that happen again so as Caleb brought back his hand to punch Ash I ran and jumped in front of him. The blow hit so hard I was knocked into Ash's lap. "NO!" Yelled Ash. I turned toward him. "its ok Ash." I could feel the blood trickling down my lips but I just ijnored it. I breathed and got my emotions under control. I only felt one thing. Anger. Caleb hurt Ash. He hurt my brother. I got up turned toward Caleb and kicked his knee cap as hard as I could. "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Caleb yelled. "Don't touch her!" Ash yelled. "What are you going to do about it!" Caleb barked back.

Just as Caleb said that he reared back his arm and slapped me. My head fell back into Ash's shoulder. "control the meanies Vana you can do it." His voice calmed me down and I could feel his shoulder moving. Before I realized what he was doing he had already got his arms untied and he had his arms protectively around me and in one swift move he pushed me behind the chair so that Caleb couldn't reach me unless he moved Ash first. Caleb made a move to grab me and Ash bit his pointer finger and punched his jaw all in one quick motion. Caleb fell back giving Ash enough time to untie his feet from the chair. Caleb was on the ground cradling his bitten finger, And attempting to calm his jaw. Ash walked over to him with the same confident stride his dad carries. Once he gets to Caleb he grabs his hair pulls his head up and then slams it into the ground with a sickening thud. Caleb's breathing slowed and he stopped moving. "I bought us about an hour to form a plan." Ash says helping me up from behind the chair.

We look around the room I notice that Caleb has a key around his neck. "Ash Caleb has a key on that chain he is wearing." I say pointing to the chain. "lets grab it and see if it works on the door." Ashton says walking towards Caleb. Once he has the key we walk to the door. Ash jams the key into the hole and it goes in. we turn it and slowly creak the door open. We slip around the door and head up the old wooden steps. The steps are really steep. We finally reach the top and there is an old wooden door. Ash slowly opens it. We step out into a gray house with standard gray furniture so I am guessing we are in an Abnegation house. Suddenly we hear the front door open then shut and heavy footsteps headed towards us. Ash grabs me arm and leads me to a closet. We jump in the closet and quietly shut the door. We wait until we hear the footsteps receding down the stairs. We both sprint out of the closet and to the front door. that's when we hear shouting and two sets of loud footsteps pounding up the creaky wooden staircase. We swing open the front door and passed the lawn in record time. By the time Caleb and Marcus are out of the house we are already half way down the street. Caleb leads me to another Abnegation house he walks right in and shuts the door yelling. "Nanna! Papa! Come quick!" I wondered how Ash knew these people. Then two people with Abnegation clothing came out of the kitchen. "Ash whats wrong baby? You look like you have just seen a who is this little girl you have with you?" says the lady. "Two men named Caleb and Marcus are after us! They kidnapped us and we just escaped. And this is my sister Sav-" Ash was cut of by the front door slamming open and two men coming towards us. All of a sudden my head started spinning and I fell to the ground. After what seemed like hours everything went black and the meanies took over.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well just to clear up some confusion this is a lot of time jumping I am sorry but the beginning of this chapter is from the night they went missing at about 9:00 A.M so its actually early morning. The last chapter ended at about 8:00 A.M the same day. I know its kinda confusing but hopefully at the end of this chapter they will be at the same time. Ash and Savana escape when they are at the Dauntless compound after searching Marcus's house.**

**Tobias POV**

When I heard that Peter was holding back on us I wanted to just punch him and throw him into the chasm. My children's lives are at stake here and now that I know it was Marcus I am even more ready to pounce. He doesn't understand the significance of this. But me and Tris do that's why once everyone is in there apartments when we get back from Abnegation we sneak back out.

We head to the Abnegation sector of the city on the train in silence. Once we see the blur of gray houses we join hands and jump together. Lately I have forgotten how small and fragile her hands are. We straighten ourselves up and start walking down the street. I remember ever house and who lives in them.

We finally reach the abandoned house with blood stains in the front and we decide to check all the houses in that area. We get to one and notice that the door is slightly ajar. We both grab our guns out of our holsters. I slowly open the door and look in. the lights are of and the Abnegation furniture is in place. The only difference is the blood splatters on the floor. It leads down the hallway and to the basement. I can see Tris holding back tears at thought of all this blood coming from just two small children. I creakily open the large wooden door leading to the basement. We walk down very steep wooden steps with our guns still ready. Once we reached the bottom of the stairs I saw another door that was wide open I walked through the doorway and saw a small room with a mattress in one corner and a small wooden chair in the corner. The mattress had a small blanket and a little black shirt on it. When I looked at the shirt I realized it was Ash's shirt, and it had blood all over it.

At that moment I panicked I knew that I had to find them soon. Tris saw the shirt at he same time I did and I heard her choke on a sob. I turned to look at her and noticed she was trying to hold back tears. I lowered my gun and walked over to her and embraced her in my strong arms. I felt the smallness of her shoulders and could fell her heartbeat. She wrapped her fragile looking arms around me. "let it out Tris. Its ok if you keep it bottled up it might explode all over the kids and we have to e strong for them. So just cry. Its only you and me here. I will promise you that I will do everything in my power to find them. They are our kids and I will not let anybody take the tiny bit of normalcy we have finally gotten. I love you Tris." I said just realizing the hot, wet tears gently gliding down my face.

I heard Tris start to sob and I just held her until we both stopped crying. We decided to head to the Dauntless compound to find the rest of the gang minus Peter and Josh. I needed people I could trust to tell me everything.

**Ash POV**

The two men who I assumed to be our captors, Marcus and Caleb, stormed through the front doors like bats out of hell. Nanna and Papa looked very confused. Once they got out of their confused state Nanna grabbed me and Savana and stuffed us in a closet. "Where are the children Priors?" Asked Marcus. "Caleb? What are you guys talking about? What children?" asks Nanna. "Don't play games with me Natalie this is very important business!" screams Marcus. I tried to look through the keyhole and the door and see what was going on. All I could see was Caleb and Papa. Caleb is looking at his feet and looks like a child being scolded by his parents. Papa looks like he is very disappointed at something and is staring right at Caleb. "Marcus I request you please exit my home. it's a very selfish act to run into someone's home and yell as you know." Says Nanna. "Don't talk to me about selfish!" Yells Marcus as he pulls out a knife. "Marcus don't do this." my Papa says obviously very nervous. Marcus advances on Nanna with the knife my Nanna quickly kicks the knife out of his hand and punches him in the jaw. The knife goes sliding across the floor. Nanna then knee's him in the gut and when Marcus is down she jumps on top of him and holds his shoulders to the ground. Marcus was so shocked that he had no time to react. Caleb didn't do anything at first he just stood wide mouthed at Nanna.

Then all at once Caleb advanced towards Nanna and punched her in the jaw. She fell of Marcus and he wasted no time to roll on top of her and punch her repeatedly I couldn't watch it so I told Savana, "When I open this door I want you to run to the back and hide in the bushes. If I don't come get you in 1 hour go find help." I said. "I cant leave you here alone you're my brother I refuse to leave without you." realizing that it was no use to argue I just motioned for her to stay quiet. I opened the door enough to grab the knife once I had it I opened the door the rest of the way and lunged at Marcus stabbing him in his arm. He yells and slumps to the floor grabbing his arm. Caleb springs into action by kicking my side and pushing me to the ground. Papa grabs Savana and leads her out of the room. Marcus see's them and runs after them. Still clutching his arm. "NOOOO!" I yelled. Nanna who was still a little dazed finally snapped out of it when she heard me scream. She looked around and ran out after Marcus. Then it was just me and Caleb. "Did you really think you could save the day?" you're a measly 10 year old boy." says Caleb taunting me as I am struggling to breathe with him on top of me. "Please just let Savana go!" I yelled at him. "and why would we do that there is no fun in that!" he said as calm as ever. Just then I heard to gun shots a scream and then Marcus burst through the door carrying an unconscious Savana. "WHAT HAPPENED!" I screamed while struggling to get to Savana with Caleb's body still sitting on me. "We need to leave. NOW!" Marcus roars. Caleb gets up and I am able to breathe I greedily gasp at the sweet oxygen that is flooding my lungs like an ocean.  
I am hoisted over Caleb's shoulder like the Amity carry the sacks of potatoes. Caleb runs behind Marcus all the way out of the house. Marcus is carrying Savana the same way Caleb is carrying me. I watch her head bob like a fishing lure in the water when I fish had a hold of it. We burst out the front door and there lying in the street out front is Nanny and Papa both bleeding and not moving. I couldn't look so I looked at Savana and focused on keeping her safe. All at once we stopped and I realized we were at the Erudite compound. Caleb then took the lead and lead us to the back of the compound. We entered through a small door in an ally. We emerged into a dark hallway with no lights and a lot of doors. We stopped at one door and Caleb sat me down on the ground while he unlocked the door. If it wasn't for Savana being held here by Marcus I would have run but I couldn't leave her, and Caleb knew that. He opened the door and motioned for me to go in. I walked in and then Marcus sat Savana down in the corner. "You aren't going to try that again or someone else may end up dead!" Marcus says before slamming the door. Then a little slit in the door opens and a small syringe with clear liguid is pushed through with a note that reads.

_This is Savana's medicine inject it in her neck an she should wake up in a minute or so._

_ -C_

I follow the instructions and look around the room. There is a lamp in the corner that gives of the light. There is one small bed in the corner with blankets and pillows on it. There is also a small chair sitting in the corner. I see a little door on the opposite wall of the door we just came in through, and a door on the wall beside the bed. I go over and open the closet to find clothes, all blue, that would fit me and Savana. There is dresses, Pants, Shirts, Sleeping gowns, undergarments. Everything. I walked over to check out the other door and found a small Bathroom with only the necessities. There was a bath/shower, a toilet, and a sink and mirror. I walked out to the room to get some clothes for a shower and saw Savana starting to wake up. Forgetting about my own shower I went over to help Savana. Once she was showed, dressed and in bed I went to finally take my shower. It felt so good to be clean. When I go out of the shower I was dressed in Blue sweatpants and a blue T-shirt. I walked out into our room and laid down in the bed. I started hearing noises outside our room in the hallway. Then there was a loud boom and our door was kicked down. I quickly got up to shield Savana from any threat and in the doorway I saw My dad and mom who looked very scared and shocked to have found us. My dad wasted no time coming to grab me. I shook my head at first he looked confused then seeing Savana looking scared behind me he realized why. I turned around and picked her up. I carried her to the door and followed my parents out of the Erudite building. Finally safe.

"How did you find us?" I finally asked when we where on the train headed to the Dauntless compound.

"Well we went to ask your grandparents if they had seen you. I think you can guess what we found. And then we came to the Erudite compound to find out if Caleb was there and then we saw you to being carried to the back of the buiding. So we followed you and waited until the perfect time to strike." my mom said with tears in her eyes from talking about her parents being dead. "Mom I tried to save them I really did!" I yelled pointing to the bruises on my face and neck from Caleb's beating. I was so frustrated at not being able to help them. My mom just looked down at her hands while my dad hung out of the train door.

We finally got back to the Dauntless compound and everything went back to normal. But where Dauntless so this is only temporary and I knew it.

**Well there you go another chapter this is NOT the end! I will be posting more later tonight or maybe in the morning. But after that I will be busy for a while because I have cheer tryouts and finals and ugh just life. So you might have to wait a week our two before getting another chapter but yeah. BYE!**

-D


End file.
